The Dream
by Horsefreak01
Summary: Bella has been trapped in her mother’s world for a month now and she can’t take it anymore. The night before she leaves for Forks, Washington Bella has a dream. She can’t get it off her mind. Read and Review! ALL HUMAN! Specail thanks to IrishGal4Twilight
1. Chapter 1

My best friend Alice was sitting on the edge of the swimming pool talking to me about a pair of shoes that she saw at the mall while we were waiting on our boyfriends

**A/N: Okay not my first story for Twilight, but the rest of them failed so please not too harsh ya'll. Special thanks go out to IrishGal4Twilight thanks so much for helping me put this together. Alright now it's your turn read and review please! :D**

**Bella Swan's POV**

_My best friend Alice was sitting on the edge of the swimming pool talking to me about some kind of shoes that she saw in the mall, while we were waiting on our boyfriends. I was standing in the water right beside her when two long, muscled arms wrapped around my waist and gave me chill bumps up and down my spine. _

_Edward Cullen, tall not a walking stick, but not fat or hefty either, he was the perfect size to me. He had bronze hair with a couple of natural darker highlights fixed into this unruly mess on his head, but only he could pull it off. He had green eyes that sparkled and hypnotized you when he wanted his way. I have actually been a victim of it. _

_At the moment, all I could think about was everywhere his body touched mine, where his hands and arms touched my skin and left it burning. Then I felt him bury his head into my collar bone, and kiss my neck, so soft and so perfect, but he pulled his head up a moment too soon for my taste, and he propped his chin on my shoulder. _

_I turned into him and locked my arms around his neck and pulled every inch of my body to his. He grabbed my waist and held me there for a moment and looked straight into my eyes before he bent his head to kiss me. _

_After our lips met for the most perfect moment, I felt his lips turn into a smile and I felt mine slip into a little pout. He must have found either my eagerness for him to hold me in his arms or the new expression on my face hilarious because he was hysterical over something I didn't seem to find to funny. _

_Trying to suppress his laughter he tried to stand up straight and walk over to me. When he finally composed himself he wrapped his arms around me while I refused to move from my, you-get-on-my-nerves stance and he bent his head down to my ear and whispered "I love you." _

_I loosened my arms from my chest and wrapped them around his waist, I leaned back to look at his face and said "I know!" I put on a playful smile then pulled from him and splashed water in his face._

_After the little water fight that started between me and Edward, Alice and Jasper joined in with a few of our other friends and it quickly turned in to a huge water fight that was mostly a girls-against-boys thing._

_Beep, Beep, Beep,_ I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off at six thirty. I was a little disoriented from the dream I had last night. "Bella, are you up yet?" I heard my mom _Renee _yell to me. Just like clock work two minutes after I didn't reply I heard _HER_ coming up the stairs. "Bella Swan, it's time to get your lazy butt up."

Yes I had to; I had no other choice I was going to Forks, Washington today. Not only to visit my father, but to get away from _HER_. _She _made the worst mistake with out adding me into her little plans and it affected my whole life.

I was standing in the terminal of the airport. Yes, I was going to leave this dreadful place once and for all, and I was happy about it. I had vague memories of Forks. I hadn't been there in a few years, but I could remember that it constantly rained there.

While I was waiting to board the plane the dream I had last night came flooding back to me. I thought about the people who starred in my little dream. Edward Cullen, one of my friends that I hadn't thought about in ages.

The last time I remember thinking about him in a boyfriend sort of way was, well actually I can't remember when the last time I thought of him like that was. I don't remember much about him though just the way he looked mostly.

I don't remember ever seeing him look like he did in my dream. I just remember the chubby little boy that went to kindergarten with me. I guess we weren't big friends, we didn't really grow up together, and you could say we were more acquaintances than friends.

I couldn't help but think how hot he was in my dream. It just wouldn't leave me alone I couldn't get over the thought of Alice and Edward. I also was wandering who the hell Jasper was; I've never seen him in my life before.

I had to at least forget about it until tonight when I was in bed, and then maybe I could finish it. "Flight 6 is preparing to leave." I heard a nasally voice come out of the intercom. Flight 6 that was me, yippee I was headed to Forks, Washington.

I was happy to leave this dreadful place, to leave the airhead that I refuse to call my _mother_, to leave the part of me that I absolutely despised. Yes, I was very happy to leave all these things. I tried not to hate this place, but I did and there was no way I was going back.

I arrived at the small air port in Port Angeles and found Charlie waiting for me at the place I had called the 'Bella-claim' for years. Well, not for years, but for as long as _Renee_ and Charlie had been divorced.

I actually adored seeing Charlie as long as it meant several thousand miles away from _Renee_. During the summer I would come to Forks for one week, Charlie and I would go fishing or on one of his adventures he loved to take.

"Hey, Bells good to see ya." Charlie's voice broke me from my memories both bad and good leading up to the most recent. "Hey, Dad it's good to see you too." I said leaning towards him to give him a hug. "What ya been up to kid?" Charlie asked just making small talk we both were very quiet people. "Not much dad, not much at all."

It was the truth ever since _Renee_ ruined my life I didn't do anything, I avoided _HER_ to every existent. I stayed in my room most of the time, other than sneaking out a couple of times to avoid any conversation or questions _She_ had about what I was doing.

**A/N: Okay what do you think? If you like please REVIEW so I will keep putting up chapters otherwise I will not keep this story! If you find anything you don't like tell me so I can fix it I mean it just not real harsh! REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was standing in the terminal of the airport I was heading to Forks, Wa

**A/N: Okay guys sorry messed up on the last chapter posted the wrong one. Anyways this chapter is more of what happened to "ruin" (air quotes) Bella's life. I am not telling the whole thing though. Edward will come into the story this chapter or the next.**

"_I got to go pee really bad!" I was talking to myself out loud for some unknown reason. I was laying in bed and my bladder was totally full, and the pain was killing me, but I wouldn't get up to go pee because I was too comfortable._

"_Bella, you just have to get up and go pee or you'll wet the flippin' bed!" I was trying to be quiet because Charlie was in the room right across the hallway from me. I still had to go pee though no matter what I was going to get up out of this bed and go to the bathroom.._

"_OH, MY GOD! Bella get out of this bed and go pee! What the hell are you doing! You're going to pee the bed, then have to get up to get new sheets for it, then you'll be up thirty minutes trying to get the bed made._

"_Seriously, get up!" God it was killing me I needed to go pee so bad. I was rolling on the bed by now crossing my legs and I still wouldn't get up._

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_ I heard my alarm go off letting me know to come back to reality, from wherever I was in dreamland. I stood from my bed and walked to bathroom, which reminded me of where I had been last night. I remembered the stupid dream I had that put my bladder through pain just because I wouldn't get up out of the bed.

I walked back into my room and grabbed my personal belongings which wasn't much and I went to go take a shower. I turned on the water in the shower before I got undressed to heat it up before I got in. I got in and let the hot water calm my body down from all the activities of yesterday and today.

After I got out of the shower I took a towel and wrapped it around my body and took another one to wrap my hair in. I wiped off the mirror to look at myself, my eyes had dark circles under them, and I couldn't really smile it looked fake when I tried. I stopped observing myself so I could get ready for school.

Wow, today I go to high school and have to be the new girl, which would draw attention that I didn't want, but it was way better than being in Phoenix right now. I don't think I could have handled being there any longer. All the whispering and all the rumors just kept growing and growing and there was nothing I could do.

_She_ made the biggest mistake of her life with out consulting me first. I can't stand _her_. We were doing so good with everything I had good friends and I really appreciated my life. _She _had to go and ruin it though didn't _She_. Doing stuff _She_ thought I didn't know about well hey I figured it out pretty quickly after a little help from my friends. Plus _She_ slept all day long because _She _was "tired", but _She_ never gave me a reason as to why She was.

I always knew why she was, but for some reason _She _hid it from me. I guess _She_ thought I wouldn't find out that everything would be good, that we would live off her little teacher salary and I wouldn't know about the rest.

Then it hit me one day like a ton of bricks. People were staring at me and I heard gossip all over the school, even my best friend Kaitlynn was acting weird. I walked into the cafeteria at lunch and there was a buzzing noise, but I couldn't make sense of it.

I knew then and there that everyone else knew as well as me, I mean I lived there too so what were they saying about me? I couldn't imagine what people had come up with. It just didn't seem real at the moment.

Kaitlynn walked over to me where I sat by myself for the first time in like…forever, and she said "I have something to ask you." She grabbed me by my arm and literally drug me out of the cafeteria.

When we were completely out of sight I said "OWW! You're hurting me Kaitlynn." She came to a sudden stop and turned around so fiercely I was afraid that she might slap me. "Bella," She said trying hard to hold back some emotion that I could only tell was anger, but why would she be mad at me "People…have been…talking about stuff," she started again and she acted as if she was having trouble with her words.

I knew what was coming, it had been so obvious, but today I guess I was oblivious. I just didn't see it this time I knew that it would start sooner or later, but I had leave, I had to go, I had to get out of here because I didn't want people thinking the same thing about me. It was just a matter of time and I knew it from the begging before Kaitlynn ever got the words from her mouth I knew what she was going to say.

**A/N: Cliffy! Hahaha! Seriously guys I didn't want to do this, but it's the only way I could think of to not give you the answer in like the beginning of the story! Anyways I've been like really busy and that's why this chapter is so short! I am going to try really hard to get the next chapter longer without giving too much away I Promise! You have my word! Please review just press that little button to the left of the screen and write at least one or two words PLEASE!! It not that hard just get your mouse in your hand and slide you cursor over the submit button and slick the left button on your mouse!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG

**A/N: OMG! I have been like so busy you guys I am totally sorry for not updating sooner!! I hope you like what I have for you in this chapter! Uhm just a little something to put out there I forgot to say that most of last chapter was a flashback of what happened to Bella during her last days at Phoenix High school okay guys!**

After my little flash back of the worst day of my life in Phoenix High School (where all my friends were), I pulled a dark blue t-shirt out of my dresser drawers and walked to my closet to get a pair of light colored jeans.

Yep! Today was the day I was going to walk through the doors of Forks High. _I am so excited_, I thought sarcastically to myself At least I could start fresh and forget about everything my mom did to ruin our reputation in Arizona.

I had to forget about that today and just lay down a clean slate. Everything I did today would mark me for the rest of my high school years and maybe even most of my life. So today was about me and nothing more.

I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal since I had at least fifteen minutes before I had to leave. I looked out the window and Charlie's cruiser was gone and there was a little Camry outside sitting in the rain. Charlie had rented a Rent-A-Car for the next couple of days until we could find me something to drive permanently.

The car was a dark blue color with really shiny chrome running down both sides of the car which made it look expensive. After I finished my cereal, I rinsed the bowl in the sink and put it in the little dishwasher. I ran upstairs to grab my little purse and my backpack and headed towards my little Rent-A-Car.

I was headed to my first class of the day after making a short stop at the office to get the information I needed for today. My first class was something I had already done in Phoenix, I didn't want to seem like a geek and go into an honor's class of something on my first day so I just kept quiet while the red headed, heavyset lady told me what I needed to do.

I walked into my class and I found about fifteen people in it. This was going to be way different than Phoenix. I handed the little slip - that I was supposed to get signed by all the teachers today and return it to the lady in the office – to Mr. Fleck. He signed it with a little scribble that I couldn't even tell was letters. He stood up and got the class' attention, making an elaborate introduction. He then made me introduce myself and pointed me to the only seat that was open in the back.

I was grateful that there weren't any seats in the front because I was positive that he would have put me in one. I walked to the back trying not to make eye contact with anyone, just focusing on making my way to the back. Unfortunately I looked up to see an overly-confident boy making goo-goo eyes at me it took all that I had to not burst into laughter right there.

I sat down in my seat, which I absolutely dreaded because the overly-confident guy was sitting a one row in front of me to my right so he could sit sideways in his chair and look at me without Mr. Fleck noticing. As I sat down I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair over to my right shoulder blocking any images of the dude sitting in front of me.

I was taking notes just to waste time because it was really boring. I looked up to see what Mr. Fleck had on the board and when I looked back down to my paper there was a note on it. I stared at the piece of paper folded up in front of me, even before I opened it I had a pretty good idea as to what it was going to say.

I reached for it and unfolded it very carefully I was prepared for what was on the inside. It read:

"_Hey babe! The names Mike, you new here? I can show ya around if you'd like that! Then I'll pick you up tonight to go eat at the diner in town around sixish?" _

Okay I was so not prepared for that! What would I do now send him back saying no? Oh my god, this is just weird, it's giving me the heebie jeebies! Maybe I'd tell Charlie that a boy was bothering me at school, that sounded like a pretty good idea.

I took the piece of paper and laid it on my desk as flat as it would go then I took my pencil and wrote

"_Sorry I won't be able to make it tonight…or any other night for that matter. I don't need help around the school thanks though for asking. I'm dating, just to let you know, and my boyfriend is twice your size so just back off or I'll sick him on you."_

I tossed the piece of paper back to Mike's desk and watched him read it and weep. He didn't really weep, but I pictured it. After he read the letter he just focused his attention at the front of the class and kept his arms folded across his chest. It reminded me of the way a four year old pouted to get their way.

After that class was done, the rest of my day went pretty smoothly. I was now in my lunch period and I just happened to look up right when…

**A/N: Ha! Cliffy! Sorry I wanted to get a chapter up for ya'll and I just needed a little more time for the next thing that's going to happen though I am positive ya'll can guess! I won't take long with my next update give me at least a week okay! I swear I'll have it up in a week! Anyways reviews people!**


	4. Improtant!

**A/N: Okay so before you kill me I want to say I am completely sorry!!!**

**I know you don't want to read this, but just hear me out. Okay I am juggling rodeo and 4-H right now I'm the vice president of my 4-H club and I'm like trying my hardest to be the best I can be in rodeo!**

**So I have a lot on my plate right now and I am trying my hardest to get the story finished ASAP it's hard and I am totally going to need your support! **

**I have two versions to write for the next chapter there's two ways I could go with it and I am barely finished with one of them I have a beta reader and I don't post anything until she tells me what she thinks okay!**

**So don't just blame this on me she hasn't said anything about my chapter that I sent her and I am starting to think that she's ditching me!**

**Okay so let me get back to finish my writing I just had to let ya'll know that I am really trying my hardest!**

**LOVE YA!**


End file.
